toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force
The Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force is the land based branch of the Krakozhian military. History Personnel Organisation Structure The KPAGF is comprised of 31 active divisions and various non-divisional units. Eleven of these divisions are tank divisions and eighteen are motor rifle divisions. The remaining two divisions are comprised of one air assault division and one naval assault division. *3rd Army **5th Motor Rifle Division **8th Motor Rifle Division **4th Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Reconnaissance Battalion **Anti-tank Battalion **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Engineer Assault Crossing Battalion **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Battalion *5th Army **16th Motor Rifle Division **19th Motor Rifle Division **5th Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Reconnaissance Battalion **Anti-tank Battalion **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Engineer Assault Crossing Battalion **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Battalion **Motor Transport Brigade *1st Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Anti-aircraft Artillery Brigade **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *4th Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Anti-aircraft Artillery Brigade **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment **Motor Transport Brigade *20th Army **Tank Division **Tank Division **Parachute Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Signal Regiment *23rd Army **Varchevo Motor Rifle Division **26th Medijaskian Motor Rifle Division **Ljudlěs Motor Rifle Division **8th Medijaskian Air Assault Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment **Representative Company of the Krakozhian People's Army **Honour Guard Company of the Krakozhian People's Army **Representative Cavalry Squadron of the Krakozhian People's Army **State Salute Battery of the Krakozhian People's Army *16th Army **Ljudlěs Motor Rifle Division **Ščetkyno Motor Rifle Division **18th People's Guards Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **12th Močarce Naval Assault Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *19th Army **Varchevo Motor Rifle Division **Medijaskian Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *18th Army **Infantry Brigade **Infantry Brigade **Infantry Brigade **Infantry Brigade **Tank Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion *Artillery Regiment *Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Engineer and Construction Regiment *Signal Regiment *Radio Relay Regiment *Radio Reconnaissance Regiment *Motor Transport Regiment *KPA Guards Regiment 1 "Charles Fourier" *KPA Guards Regiment 2 "Hubert Jedlička" *Elite forces **27th Special Purpose Airborne Brigade **59th Air Assault Regiment Jan Kořínek **4th Airborne Battalion **19th Milanko Antić Naval Landing Regiment **3rd Detached Assault Battalion **40th Special Diversionary Battalion **64th Commando Battalion *Reserve units **Mobilisation Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Mobilisation Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Mobilisation Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Reserve Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Reserve Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Tank Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) *Krakozhian People's Army Centre for Camouflage and Deception The twelve reserve "second-line" divisions would be fleshed out in wartime by reserve forces and by bringing in troops from the Border Defence Army, the ORSR, and the TRML. The Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force is noted for having an effective mobilisation plan, with reservists being preassigned to units. Special forces Special forces units include the 8th Medijaskian Air Assault Division, 12th Močarce Naval Assault Division, the 27th Special Purpose Airborne Brigade, the 59th Air Assault Regiment Jan Kořínek, the 4th Airborne Battalion, the 19th Milanko Antić Naval Landing Regiment, the 3rd Detached Assault Battalion, 40th Special Diversionary Battalion, and the 64th Commando Battalion. The 8th Medijaskian Air Assault Division and other airborne units have gained a maverick reputation, which has helped in recruitment drives, and their troops have been known to occasionally come to blows with various state security units. The 12th Močarce Naval Assault Division is often euphemistically referred to in the press as a "Coastal Defence Unit", but is in effect a marine assault division, although it only has around 5,500 troops. The Naval Landing Regiment is structured like a regular motor rifle regiment, but undergoes additional training to familiarise its troops with amphibious operations. The 40th Special Diversionary Battalion is armed with Western military equipment obtained from Muzaffaridistan, and is meant to be used in unconventional operations to penetrate Bordorian or Poldovian lines. The battalion can be placed under the authority of the State Security Directorate for certain special missions. Shock troops Certain units, including the 5th Motor Rifle Division, the 8th Motor Rifle Division, the 16th Motor Rifle Division, and the 19th Motor Rifle Division are used as shock units. Uniforms The KPAGF uses a wide range of different camouflage patterns. One common example is a grey/blue background with many thin "rain" straits with green spots that only become visible when the material is wet. Also common is a suit with a simple grey background and brown rain straits. Considered the least effective is a pattern with a grey/grey blue pattern with very small straits, which at a distance of 10 metres provides very little concealment at all. There is also an oak leaf pattern with splotches coloured brown, black and three different shades of green. Small numbers of troops wear overall suits with a grey background, splinters similar to that of the German 1939-1945 pattern, and raindrop straits. Extremely rare is the oak leaf pattern but with blue/blue grey patterns in place of green. Older camouflage patterns are also in use, mostly with units of lower priority. Examples include one similar to the German 1939-1945 pattern but with yellow background and rain straits, a variegated pattern (yellow, orange, brown, and green) with large spots in "fingers", another variegated pattern of yellow, orange, black, and green, and a grey pattern with numerous blue, brown, or green leaves. Specialised troops often have their own distinctive clothing items. For instance, sentinels are often heavy ponchos with grey and brown worm shapes, whilst some old paratrooper uniforms had a "panther" pattern with orange spots on a grey background. Many special forces units use a green tiger pattern modelled on the French tenue leopard design, with numerous colour variations being available. Snipers in particular have highly varied uniforms. For example, they have reversible jackets with a standard camouflage pattern on one side and white on the other. They are also provided with two-piece sniper suits with hood and gloves and a special pattern consisting of an apple-green background with brown and yellow branches. Mountain and rock snipers have the same suits but coloured in a pink sandy coloured with large trees in black and pink. Equipment Small arms *'Knives and bayonets' **6H4 bayonet (Soviet Union) **Szabla wz. 1976 ceremonial sabre (Poland) **Šablija vz. 2002 ceremonial sabre (Krakozhia) *'Pistols' **CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **CZ 82 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **FB P-64 semi-automatic pistol (Poland) **FB P-83 Wanad semi-automatic pistol (Poland) **Makarov semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **AP IX. Denj Partija machine pistol (Krakozhia) **Zastava CZ 99 semi-automatic pistol (Yugoslavia) *'Submachine guns' **Crvena Zastava Automat M56 submachine gun (Yugoslavia) **Perkra-942 carbine (Krakozhia) **Perkra-943 carbine (Krakozhia) **PM-63 RAK personal defence weapon (Poland) **FB PM-84 Glauberyt machine pistol (Poland) **Podkarabina Karabina KO 2000 carbine (Krakozhia) **Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) *'Semi-automatic carbines' **SKS (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AK-47 (Soviet Union) **AK-74 (Soviet Union) **AKM (Soviet Union) **Avtomatičny Karabina KO 2000 (Krakozhia) **Perkra-941 (Krakozhia) **Type 56 (China) **vz.58 (Czechoslovakia) **Zastava M-70 (Yugoslavia) *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD semi-automatic sniper rifle (Soviet Union) **Perkra SV-945 semi-automatic sniper rifle (Krakozhia) **Sako TRG bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **Zastava M76 semi-automatic sniper rifle (Yugoslavia) *'Machine guns' **DShK heavy machine gun (Soviet Union) **JK Jasny Kulemet KO 2000 light machine gun (Krakozhia) **NSV heavy machine gun (Soviet Union) **Perkra KUL-944 light machine gun (Krakozhia) **PK general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) **Uk vz. 59 general-purpose machine gun (Czechoslovakia) **Zastava M72 light machine gun (Yugoslavia) **Zastava M77 light machine gun (Yugoslavia) **Zastava M84 general-purpose machine gun (Yugoslavia) *'Rocket and grenade launchers' **9K111 Fagot anti-tank missile (Soviet Union) **9M14 Malyutka anti-tank missile (Soviet Union) **9M113 Konkurs anti-tank missile (Soviet Union) **AGS-17 automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **Kbkg wz. 1960 assault rifle-grenade launcher (Poland) **M79 Osa anti-tank rocket launcher (Yugoslavia) **M80 Zolja rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Yugoslavia) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-75 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Czechoslovakia) **RPG-76 Komar rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Poland) **Wz. 1974 Pallad grenade launcher (Poland) *'Recoilless rifles' **SPG-9 recoilless gun (Soviet Union) **vz.59 recoilless gun (Czechoslovakia) *'MANPADS' **9K32 Strela-2 SA-7 Grail (4700) (Soviet Union) **9K34 Strela-3 SA-14 Gremlin (Soviet Union) **9K38 Igla SA-18 Grouse (Soviet Union) Tanks Armoured personnel carriers Logistics and utility vehicles Artillery Engineering vehicles Anti-aircraft systems Modernisation Around 800 of the KPAGF's BTR-80s have been upgraded to BTR-82AM standard. Ranks and insignia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia